The Spartan The Angel
by Voil Os Wong
Summary: The story of a UNSC Spartan captain fell into unknown planet, in this planet he learnt things, that he never experienced.
1. Chapter 1

Halo X League of Legends crossover

**Well….. this is my first time to write a story here, so I tried to find something interesting, then I come up with this idea, hope you don't mind it might have some Grammar mistake along the story.**

**Plz give comments so I can make it better?**

**Enjoy!**

"Captain!"

"What time is it, Page?"

"Captain Mark, WAKE UP!"

By this moment, Mark realize he wasn't on the bed, he was falling from the sky.

"Page, situation report now!"

"I Cap. UNSC Battledawn was destroy, entering unknown planet."

"Anybody else survive? And give me some inform about this planet, Page."

"In last combat, because of heavy casualties, you order an evacuate; this planet is also….WATCH OUT FOR IMPACT!

"O, Sh**"

*CRASH*

Mark slowly opened his eyes, tried to know where he was.

Suddenly, a white haired girl with towels rapping around her body, charging towards him and grab Mark in the front of the suit.

Mark was so confuse, "why are there humans on an unknown planet, this is not even an UNSC colony. I'm so confused." He thought.

Meanwhile, he forgot that the girl was talking to him. "Hey robot, I don't care where you are from but you are in the wrong place!"

"It might be one of those Pitover science stuff." Said the other girl with a fox ears on her head

"But I don't think it is alive anymore." Said another one with red hair and a scar on her face.

Mark started to move and shake off the girl's hands.

"How dare you shake off my hands?"

"Wow, calm down madam, sorry I went in a private place, so sorry girls, really." Mark said to the girl. Then he asked Page, "Page, you never told me there humans on this planet." "Sorry Cap, I was about to tell you, before you went through the roof." She replied.

Then Mark looked at the ceiling, there was a 3 meters wide hole, all the way up to the wooden roof.

Out of nowhere, the white haired girl took out a broken rune blade. "Calm down, Riven." Said the girl next to her, "it is not worth to have machine oil on your beautiful blade."

"O right, let me make myself clear. I'm HUMAN.I m a soldier of the UNSC force and my squad is KIA. I was being blown off and fell in to this planet. I have no idea where I'm, so if you don't mind, tell me the exit and tell me where I am." Said Mark.

"Well Kat, HE won't have a chance to be told where he is." Said Riven. By the end of the sentence, she turn her blade to a 2 meters sword, and dash into Mark.

Mark knew he doesn't have enough time to douche the sword or drew his gun. He used his hand to hold the sword and stop it toward him. His right hand is at the edge of the sword and his left hand pressing the sword from its top. Instantly the blade head was cracking, cracking lines spreading from the end of his fingers.

Then all at once the whole blade fell apart, the extended parts of the rune sword turn to ashes and disappeared.

Riven fell backwards on the floor.

"Who is he, some kind of _immortal_?" Exclaimed Riven.

"No, I'm just a soldier in a Spartan suit." Replied Mark, and reached out his arm toward Riven, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks"

"Once again, I'm sorry I got in here by accident. Please tell me where the exit is, so I can't hurt anyone."

"Follow me, and I tell you where it is." Said Kat.

As they walk to the exit, Mark said to Kat, "If you need someone to fix the roof, I can help since I broke it."

"We girls aren't weak, we can manage that. But anyway, thank you for that offer. Bye."

"Bye, madam."

Mark went down the stair from tiny platform of the entrance. And sat on the last stair case, figure all the things he seen so far.

"I need some…..some fresh air." He thought. And he take of his helmet.

"Hey Cap, it seems you have a lot of questions in your brain." Said Page after he took of the helmet. "I can sense a large number of your brain reactivity during your stay in the bathroom."

"True. As first I thought only earth and our colonies have human habitation, but now we are fallen to an _UNKNOWN_ planet, which there are humans, and even fairy like people! Page, can you believe what I see?"

"I see what you see, Cap."

"Then who are those people?"

"We might be on a multi habituated planet with more ancient culture."

"That explain a lot, thanks Page."

"Actually, some of those girls are hot." He said to himself.

After a while, he realized it is almost sun set, the sun was orange. "I need a place to sleep, maybe there are some kind of monster on this fairy planet. Hope there aren't any Covenant here." Said Mark.

"Talking about sleeping, making me to take some rest, good night Cap." Said Page

"I will wake you up when I need you."

"Ok." Then a zip sound came out, the sound of turning of an AI.

"Hey, you need a place to sleep?" said someone from behind him.

Mark turned his head and saw a blond girl with wings on her back, wearing a yellow t-shirt with jeans.

"You can help me, madam?"

"The truth is, I'm kind of lonely as my sister left my house for a long time, and I wish someone can stay with me." Replied the girl.

"Ok then, madam thanks for you kindful offer. And by the way, I'm Mark."

"Call me Kayle. Why don't you come with me, cause I'm going back home now."

"Sound great, let's go then."

End of CH.1

_So how was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**SO this the ch.2, hope you like it.**

As Mark and Kayle walked together, they went pass the town nearby, some people stared at Mark.

Just to remind, he was 7'1 tall. People think that Mark was an alien as he could hear some of those chats across the people who were passing by.

"Look at that men, he is so tall." Said one of them.

"And strong. See those muscles?" Replied another.

"Yea, also he looks half human, half science project stuff." Answer the other.

Mark felt very uncomfortable, as the people in colonies sees them as normal people.

Kayle looked at him, and seems to know he was down. So she decided to distract him by starting a conversation.

"So….Mark, I heard about what happen in the bathroom."

"Well, what did you hear about me?"

"I heard that you fell through the roof and….you got on Riven's nerve, you know that white haired girl?"

"Yea I know who she is, and it is my fault that I got her nerve. Who won't be mad at a person who went to the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Glad you know that, but I wasn't mad at you, cause…." Kayle voice turn soft.

"Cause of what?" asked Mark curiously.

"Cause I got Riven mad too since I took her favorite cloths and try it while she isn't knowing. By the time I was trying to escape from Riven's sight, you smashed through the roof and landed right in front of her." Said Kayle so quickly, that Mark took a few seconds to clear out his thought.

"So you did saw me smash the roof?"

"Yea, just saw parts of it, then I ran to change so that I can change faster and get away faster. By that time, you were still unconscious. However, how can you get no injuries after smashing a hard roof?"

"First I'm a Spartan, equipped with this suit, I'm almost indestructible." Replied Mark. "It is so though that can withstand bullets."

"Wow…."

"You look amazed when you saw a bullet-prove suit, well, I'm amazed when I saw an angle."

"I thought you saw an angel before!" Kayle replied with a surprise face.

"Nope. In where I live and the world I know about, there are no angels, only humans and monster like aliens."

"It seems you live in nightmare, with dangers all around you."

Mark took a deep breath and lowered his head, "Yea….."

They remained in silence for a while, then Kayle said, "We are here."

Mark look up and saw a rocky pathway, leading to a two level tall house.

It is made of stones and a brown painted roof. A small mail box is on the side of the fence, which the fence is painted white. A few glass windows on the front of the house.

As they walked pass the front yard and up a small platform in front of the door. Kayle opened the wooden door and walked inside.

Mark lowered his height to walk through the rather small door frame as careful as he could, not to break any part of the well-made wooden work. Somehow, he got a feeling of walking through the history museum, not the modern skyscrapers and high risings in his planet while stepping inside the house.

It was dark, then someone turn on a lamp in the room ahead of him, the living room. It was Kayle, but she changed to a rather less covered clothing. A white bra, and a panties, showing out her thin and smooth legs with her beautiful body.

Mark saw this sight and quickly turned around before getting notice, acting like he's looking at the photos on the wall, avoiding any misunderstands.

Maybe because Kayle was too smart, she knew what and why he was doing, so she said and laughed, "Turn around, 'gentleman', it is ok to look at me like this. I always wear this as home wear."

"Well, I just don't want to create any misunderstands." He replied.

"Do you need anything to eat? You seem a bit hungry."

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

Kayle set down couch and started drinking a cup of tea.

Mark also set down on the couch. He wondered why Kayle's sister isn't here. So he asked.

"Hey Kayle, I saw those photos on the wall. It seems you love sister so much, don't you?"

"Well, yea. But we have some argument a long time ago, and she still doesn't wanted to forget it."

"Forget what exactly?"

"It is about our duties in jobs."

"It is ok to not tell, I'm curious about how normal people live…..cause I spend almost my whole life in military, combats and fighting. Never understand how to live _normal._"

"you will soon get use to live normal, if you live with me."

"Yep, you are totally correct." Responded Mark.

"Well then, I want to go to sleep, I'm getting tire now. How about you come with me upstairs and sleep with me?"

"You want to sleep with a hard rock solid person?"

"You have a point, why don't we find a mechanic tomorrow, take of you suit. So I can sleep with you?" suggested Kayle.

"Sound good to me, but now, you got to go sleep, you look very tired. I can sleep on the couch down here."

Kayle yawned and rubbed her eyes, "yea…" Then she headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Mark close the front door and lock it. He put down his helmet, his assault rifle with his magnum, and all his ammos on the floor. Tried to take off anything shape on his suit, so he could sleep comfortable on the couch.

Slowly, he lowered his body and turned off the light beside him, the room turned into darkness instantly.

He saw the lights spreading out from the stair through the door frame to the front door. Soon the light went out, nothing comes to Mark's eyes.

He said to himself, "finally, I can have relaxing night and sleep. No more fighting, and staying ups." He yawned and close his eyes, hoping for tomorrow.

*Zzzz…*

End of CH.2


	3. Chapter 3

**So Yeah, that is about it. enjoy ch.3, ch.4 will be upload 12 Hours later.**

Cap…cap…give…..*boom*...us...Orders

"Captain, give us order."

"Squad alpha go to secure the engine room, I don't want anyone to go in there; Squad beta go cover alpha till they reach."

"Squad gamma standing by, report for order."

"Good, hey Ned, you there?"

"Copy, orders?" Replied Ned

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the bridge, with some of the Squad delta, 5 killed and 2 injured, 3 are standing straight. But we really need a medic."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Squad gamma, make your way to Squad delta post, they need back-up."

"Squad trivial follow me, can you guys hold here? Cause I might have to leave you here."

"What do mean, just because we 3 lost our legs doesn't mean we can't shoot. Go sir, we can hold off the suckers."

"I love you guys, o right, follow me rest of you, this ship still need to make back to our dam home."

"I sir!"

"Commander. I'm on my way to the contact, try to hold back the Covenant."

"Captain, I need you to hold as long as you can. Die if you need to, our ship can't fall into their bloody hand."

"I sir."

"Also I need you to…. AH!"

*bzzzzz*

"Commander! Do you read?"

"…."

"Commander, do you read?"

"HE's dead, human." A creepy alien sound come from the other side of the radio."Hahaha…."

"Damn it."

"This is Square alpha, we are suffering heavy casualties, we can't hold much longer."

"Same here sir, Square beta, I'm the only one."

"THEY ARE EVERYWHERE, AAAAHHH."

"Sir, we just lost half of our connections, should we evacuate?"

Mark thought hard. He knew he was now the highest rank on the ship, risk was needed to save his men.

"O right, people, anyone that are alive, make it to the hangers, Squad kappa and mu, I need you hold those 2 gates toward the hangers. People who can walk, help the ones who can't, this is an order."

"Sir, we can't leave you here."

"It is an order, soldier. You want to die with me then stay, I don't care. Do I look like a father to you?"

"No, sir."

"Good, go with the squads, I want you all to stay alive."

Screaming came from all directions, all Mark hoped was if he can save as much as possible.

He did worry about his friend, the co-warrant officer Ned, but he was too busy to hold off the Covenant.

"Sir, we are all on board. Are you coming?"

"NO. Go now, let the ship's tunnels cover you."

"Good luck sir."

He was now the only one on board, all his men is gone.

"You Covenants, listen, I die, and you guys die with me!" Shout Mark.

Mark press hard on the trigger, and lighted the explosives.

*BOOM*

"AAHH" screamed out of Mark's sleep. He woke up.

It was still midnight.

He tried to forget what he had just seen in the flashback, but also, tried to remember parts of it. He still want to know where his best friend Ned is, after the battle, all he could remember is that he fell in to this planet.

"Why…." Murmured Mark. Putting his hand on his forehead, covering his face, trying to stop thinking.

One thing that did come to his mind is, even in bad time, good things consist. Just like Kayle, Ned, people who willing to save people at a risk of dying. This cheered Mark a bit.

He put his helmet on, wanted to talk to Page. But he saw some else when he put on the helmet- a bunch of red spots on his radar.

The Covenants.

He picked up his assault rifle and walk slow towards the window, pecking at the front yard.

No one was there.

He looked at his radar again, the enemy signal is in front of him.

"Is must be those active camo." He said to himself.

He took a smoke bomb, and threw it through the tiny front door gap he opened.

In the glowing moon light, a blur transparent image appeared, and Mark knew it is an elite.

He quickly opened the door and dashed toward the elite and knocked it on the ground. He put his weight above it and kept punching the elite in its head heavier every punch, until the active camo went off. The elite kicked Mark to the back, and stand up with its charged energy sword opened.

Mark knew it was either he did, or the elite die.

"Nice to see you again, Human."

"Well, not me." Said Mark as he took hold of the rifle. "Why are you hear? Finding a grave?"

"Very funny, human."

"Speak less, time to kick your ass out of this girl's front yard."

The elite started to run toward Mark as it kept swinging the sword. Mark tried to keep as much distance with the enemy, tried not get electric.

But walking backward was not as fast as running forward.

You kept shooting the rounds at his enemy, but his enemy was too fast.

Then soon, elite came even closer to him and started to swing the energy sword even more violently.

He took out the magnum from his leg while falling back on the ground, this surprised the elite and Mark told this chance of surprise.

*BANG*

The gun sounded so loud in the silence of night and echo in the environment.

Elite fell on the ground like an air leaked balloon.

"I hated to get in midnight ops, dam you, you baster." Exclaimed Mark as he stood back up straight. He put the body out of the front yard and walked awhile to throw away this damp.

Kayle woke up as the sun rose, she went down stairs and saw parts of Mark belongs and the front door wide opened.

She quickly walked outside and see if Mark was somewhere around.

She _did_ saw Mark.

But he wasn't looking good. He got his helmet on his right hand, and the other covering his lower chest. A thick blood red line, on the end with his left elbow dripping off to the ground.

Kayle covered her month, as she said with worries, "oh no."

End of CH.3


	4. Chapter 4

**I fix some of the wording and I starting to put it into a larger plot. still I will try to submit a new chapter every 12 hours.**

**it is better if you read the ones before if you start the story from this chapter.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mark walked through the front gate, and entering the front yard as Kayle rushed towards him, trying to help him to walk toward the door.<p>

Kayle gently lowered Mark on a chair as they entered the house. She took off his left arm and tried to see how bad it was. It wasn't a large wound, but a very deep cut, penetrated the green thick amour.

"What happened?" Asked Kayle.

"Well ….there was a sudden guest ….shown up and …..Tried to kill me. Ahh!" Mark replied as Kayle poured some water to clean the cut.

"You should be more careful, don't hurt yourself." She whispered.

After a while, Mark broke the silence again.

"Why would you care so much about me…" Said Mark. "And…. And it may be another similar thing happen to me soon, I don't want you to get into….. And, and espec…"

Kayle put a finger on Mark's lip, "don't say anything. Just stay quiet until I heal your wound."

"Wait, Heal?" he thought, "that will take me months!"

Suddenly, Kayle opened her hands and said some kind of spells, her hand turned into golden yellow and shining from the inside. She touched Mark's wound. Mark closed his eyes, shouted in pain for a second, and then looked his wound.

It wasn't painful anymore.

"So you just HEALED me with magic?" Asked Mark, wondered what he just saw was true.

"Yes, I just did it." Answered Kayle.

"Thanks a lot! This might come useful if either one of use get hurt." Exclaimed Mark, like a 5 year old kid.

A cross face showed up on Kayle's face.

"Sorry for that, I take it back." He said as he hold Kayle's hands with his.

"It is alright, this is what some normal people say in their life."

"Well….. Then it make me started to act normal? I guess…."

"Sort of."

"Well, I guess we are going to find a mechanic now, don't we?"

Kayle acted disappoint, "We need to have breakfast first, sir. I'm not a soldier."

"sorrrrryyyyyy…."

After they have simple breakfast, which is bread & butter with a glass of milk, they walked off to the town. There were much less people stared at them today.

Kayle took Mark to a store with a sign above 'The Fix and Repair Man', Kayle shout out a name, but Mark didn't hear clearly what it was. Then a medium height man walked out through the stack and stack of metal and gears, he was covered in dust and black spots on his clothes.

He first looked at Kayle and asked what was it, next thing he saw was the tall and muscular Mark.

"Ok, I see what you want….. You want to take his suit apart." The man said.

"Well, I guess you can screw it apart, so he can walk around without the suit." Replied Kayle.

"I see….. Go to the garage on the back, I will go to get my tools and see how to take that thing off. Wait for me there and don't touch anything." Then the mechanic was gone.

They went in the garage, the mechanic weren't there yet. So Mark decided to ask Kayle, "Do I have to pay for this service?"

"Don't worry so much, I can afford it."

"Thanks Kayle."

"You're welcome." Kayle replied with a smile on her face.

By then, the mechanic came out and carrying his tool box.

"O right then, let's begin."

Mark was tired of standing up straight; Kayle was sitting on a chair, wonder how it looks like inside the suit, while the Mechanic couldn't figure out how to open the suit.

It had been 2 whole hours since they started to try opening the suit, but no process had been created. Even dough all the tools were used.

"You know what, Robert, why don't we take a rest?" suggested Mark.

"Yeah, sure…. Why, why not?" the mechanic replied, with a heavy breathing.

Mark instantly drop on the floor, resting like never did.

Kayle rushed up and held Mark's head, turned his face toward her.

"Maybe Rob' tools can't open your suit. Maybe we should go to the Pitover, see if those smart beans can help us."

"Wait." Said Mark. "It is the place that have science?" as he could remember what the girl in the bathhouse said about Pitover.

"Yep, you are correct."

Soon, Kayle paid Robert and said thanks you for the help, and she come with Mark and walked back to the main street.

There were people started to stare at them again, but this time was different, something was scaring them. They ran away like they saw ghost.

Kayle said to Mark, "Something must have gone wrong." Then she went to the nearest person asked what happened.

After that, she returned and told Mark that they had to leave here.

"What was it?" asked Mark. "It is something bad?"

"Yes …but ….not about you." Answered Kayle with some hesitations.

Mark knew Kayle was hiding something.

He took his helmet on and turned on his AI, Page.

"Hey Page, you there?"

"Yes sir, I woke up. We need to talk."

"Me too. What is happening recently?"

"I can now pick up a weak signal of one of crew on Battledawn."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell, there is no reply signal from the source's radio."

"But do you have the coordinate of the source of the signal?"

"Yes, it is on the forest behind you."

Mark quickly turned his head and saw a forest. Then he turned to Kayle, "are you hiding something from me?"

Kayle was shocked, as if someone shuck her with lighting.

"Was there something in that forest about me?"

Kayle didn't know how to reply, her face turned red, two lines of tears formed on her cheeks.

Mark was too in need to know what or who was in there. He started to walk into the forest.

"Noo… please don't, you don't want to know it, please Mark. Please!" Cried Kayle.

He held Kayle's hand and wiped the tears on her face. "Sorry, Kayle, but I had to, it is my _duty_ to know about my contacts."

"No…."

Mark left Kayle on the side walk as she set on the ground crying, and started walking through the woods. Crying sound getting softer and softer as he enter the forest deeper and deeper.

"Page, am I close to the source?"

"Yes, about 100 feet to your front."

He came to an end when he saw two female police officers looking down at something, saying something on the radio.

They were staring with a green helmet and a strip of yellow on the top of the helmet.

The helmet looked so familiar. He stepped out of the bushes and took a closer look, annoying the police officers warning.

It is a dead Spartan.

A UNSC Spartan.

A friend of Mark.

It is Ned.

End of CH.4


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5, still going on the big plat line., more stuff is adding on. however, I might need even more bigger gaps between chapters submission, cause I have exam coming on. **

**my chapter submitting time increased from 12h to 24h.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mark went near his dead friend and flipped it, he saw two large blood line on the side of Ned's chest, his right arm totally ripped off. The helmet's glass was shattered, part of Ned's face was able to be spotted. Instead he saw an eye ball, he saw a deep, dark burnt mark, the once with a plasma weapon.<p>

"Hey, do you hear me? I said 'walk away' from the crime scene, whatever you are." Said one of the officers, with pink short hair.

"Or else I have to shoot you." Said the one with dark brown hair, pointing a gun at Mark.

"Who did this to you, Ned?" He said to himself, as he stood up and stepped back.

"Well, then I don't have to shoot you." Replied the officer. "What is your name and do you know this dead fellow?"

"I'm Mark, and I know him."

"Okayyyy…. Vi, I guess we are done here. But this man have to come with us to investergate what happened here."

"You hear what lady said, NOW GET IN THE CAR!" Shouted Vi as she Pointed the police car at the end of the forest.

Mark followed both officers and entered the car. He saw something on the edge of his sight.

It was Kayle, but she wasn't crying anymore.

Mark stopped walking and ran towards her, he tapped her shoulder with one hand and said, "I found out what happen, I should have listened to you. However, justice have to bring upon my dead friend. See you afterwards."

"Mark, don't dump me again!"

"Look I'm sorry that I dumped you like I shouldn't, but I afraid I might have to do that again. Those cops seems a bit unfriendly, I have to go help them on this _thing_ since they needed me to."

"Hey, Kayle, you know this boy?" asked the officer.

"Yes, I know him, Cait."

"Well, I guess you have to come us too." Then Cait turn toward the car.

"Guess I don't have to do it again."

Kayle just pull Mark's arm, annoying what he said and dragged him into the car.

"Now we got a free ride to Pitover." Kayle whispered to his ear.

As soon as they arrived at the Pitover, and done all those police paper work, Caitlyn came to inform them something.

"Well, we still got some questions to solve, but I can tell you both, that you are prove not the killer or assisting the killer. You may be are being called on the office again, however, because we are bring the body back for further investigations. I would advise you two to stay in that hotel over there," she pointed at the building on the end of the road, "so we can find you two easier."

"Thanks you for the advice, Cait." Replied Kayle, and then she turned to Mark, "should we go to find someone to take of your suit now?"

"Why not."

"This way then."

They came across a workshop with a short, but big headed man. All they saw is the back of him, he was working on something like a tiny machine.

"He is called Heimerdinger, he is the best inventor and engineer in the whole world." Described Kayle.

"Well, he better know how to open my turtle shell."

As they walked into Heimerdinger's workshop, he didn't even border to turn around and asked what he could help.

"I would like you to help my friend to take of his suit."

"Okay, got it. One second please." Heimerdinger turned and grabbed his screwier as he got off his working chair. "Let's see what we have here, as start to spectating the amour Mark had. He kept saying, "Interesting design…" as he walking round and round him.

Mark started to get time wasted, he tried to say something. But Kayle put her finger on her lip to tell Mark not to disturb him.

After a while, Heimerdinger finally took out a tool, an electric drill. He then attached some mechanic arms locking Marks. Heimerdinger stood a tall chair and started drilling.

*Bong*

A part of his right hand arm was dropped on the floor. A smooth black tight outfit was shown.

Then the mechanic arm released his hand and moved to his right hand shoulder. Heimerdinger did the same over and over again. Soon, last part of Mark's Spartan suit was on the ground, showing a full man with black tight outfit, from top to bottom, left to right. Only thing that didn't fit in was the cut on the outfit.

"You are indeed tall, strong, with this suit, you are the toughest soldier on the field."

"That is actually true." Pointed out by Mark.

"One thing, I got to tell you. He was one of my friend when I was in Master in University. He have something that might related to you." Said Heimerdinger, passed a card to Mark.

Mark and Kayle looked the card, it says:

Victor, the mechanic revolutionary, engineer, inventor.

"He got a something from the shadow isles, something having a similar logo on your amour."

"What!" a loud shout came out of Mark's throat.

"No, nothing bad! He found that years ago. Just an advice, we tried to open and operate the system, but it never did. However later on we stopped after we got our jobs and separated ideas," replied Heimerdinger as he scratched his head. "He did helped me a lot in the years in Master. I was thinking if I can somehow re-pay that help."

"Somehow…. I was thinking why there is so much happening to me in these few days," he thought.

Finally after a few minutes of thinking, he said, "well, I would also want to see if I can help on that. Maybe I can actually make it work."

Kayle paid Heimerdinger and caught up with Mark as they walked back to the location of the hotel on the evening sun set. Kayle put her arms around Mark's.

Kayle thought it was kind of romance; but as for Mark, not really because he was carrying all his amours and guns by hand. Those were very lose, with Kayle on his arm, he was even more nervous if any parts fell off.

But lucky, nothing until they reached their hotel room after checking-in.

Mark laid down all his stuff on the desk in the room. Kayle went to the bathroom and said she was going to take a shower.

Mark looked around the room. It looked more like a 5-star hotel, with all the services on the menu, TV in front of the two single bed. He was glad that he asked Kayle not to get a room with one double, but two singles.

Since he lived most of his life alone.

He fell backward on to the bed, putting on his helmet.

"Hey page, can you play something very classic?"

"I sir…Now playing 'Eagles – Hotel California'." Replied Page, as the music came on.

Mark started to feel sleepy as he listened.

…_So I called up the Captain,  
>"Please bring me my wine"<br>He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"  
>And still those voices are calling from far away,<br>Wake you up in the middle of the night  
>Just to hear them say...<em>

Welcome to the Hotel California  
>Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)<br>Such a lovely face  
>They livin' it up at the Hotel California<br>What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this minor delay for ch.6, I m really busy by now. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**But for the next chapter, I might need even more time to write.**

**o, one more thing, please give me some reviews, so I can write better on later on chapters, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Zzz…<p>

"HEY, WAKE UP SPLEEPING GUY!"

Mark opened his eyes slowly, still wanted to stay in sleep. Wanted to escape for reality.

"Today, we are going to shop some clothes for you. You still look like a science project man."

"If the police weren't finding us, then I guess, yeah. But I m not taking off my outfit."

"Ok, then. Let's go shopping."

Sometimes, he thought Kayle was too active and rushing from place to place. But without her, he couldn't do anything.

He didn't have the money or the currency here.

He didn't know the city and connections.

He didn't know what the threats are there around the cities.

He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Kayle as his company.

He got too much things he didn't know, better if he stay with Kayle and let her to be his guide

"Kayle, aren't we going to have breakfast first?

"Well, I thought you don't want it. So I ate yours." Kayle replied with a smile on her face, acting like she was covering her sin.

"It's ok," but Mark could feel hunger in his stomach. "I can make it to lunch, then I can go eat something."

They went down the hotel and stepped on the street. Compare to yesterday, it was rather less people as it was kind of early in the day at 10am.

They walked down the street to a department store. They went in the store, going up few floors to search what they needed, Clothes. Kayle told Mark she would go to the other side of the floor to check on the woman fashions, while he stayed on this side of the floor for the male fashions.

Mark came across different clothes, but last time he shopped some clothes was about long, long time ago. He had totally no idea what to wear other than uniforms. He took out a small earphone that he departed from the helmet earlier in the hotel and talked to his AI.

"Page, any suggestion for my style in clothes?"

"I never went to shop clothes with you, no past suggestions."

"That is not helpful, Page."

"Sir, I would suggest something like a white shirt with a long trousers, maybe a black jacket with no pattern. This fits your personality."

"Well, I don't think I would like causal trousers, maybe I would take the hiking ones. Thanks Page."

"At you service."

Mark grabbed one each of his choices and took them to the fitting room. He was so lucky that he got all the sizes right straight ahead.

Then he went to find Kayle, so that he could pay his new clothes. But he couldn't see her. "This was weird," he said to himself.

Suddenly, someone tapped Mark on his shoulder, "hey, how this dress looks?"

Mark saw Kayle in a long gold dress, held by one side of her left shoulder. It had a slip cut top, all the way down and covering her right leg, showing a smooth white leg on the right. The back was not linked together, so that her two angel wings showed behind her with beauty.

"It looks… great…. I don't know what to say." Replied Mark as he tried to make up his mind. "I really don't know what to say, Kayle. I never seen such a pretty girl, maybe because I…"

Kayle kissed Mark so instantly, he had no idea what he should do. He stood there, still, like a stunned person. He never kissed anyone, either being kissed.

"Next time, you don't have to say much," said Kayle. "Come on, let's go to pay our new clothes!"

They walked out the store after they paid, and it was noon already. Mark suggested lunch, but Kayle said, "Why don't we buy a luggage, so you can pack your amour parts in there?"

"Fine, let's go buy one." Answered Mark, still thinking what happened last hour.

They arrived a shop sell that sells travel stuff, soon they found a large luggage, that it was suitable. So they bought it.

"Lunch, Kayle, I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay. We will go to this restaurant; they cooked the best noodles, I love noodle."

"Whatever, I am too hunger to think."

So they went in for a nice lunch. Mark was surprised that he could taste the same as he ate noodles in his 'Human' world.

They started to chat as they started eating, talking about what they do every day. Mark talked about his 9 years in battle against the Covenant, while Kayle talked about the summons rift and the league.

"Just curious how people can summon other people and played as a game."

"Well, not all people can summon, and being summoned. Only the people who willing to learn can summon people; and there is only about 100 person can be summoned," Replied Kayle, then she cover her side of her month, and whispered, "and I am one of the 100."

"Funny how things works."

"Do you think Caitlyn will need to find us again?" asked Kayle.

"Maybe, because I still don't know who killed him?"

"Who is that fellow, you know who I mean."

"He was my best friend, a company in wars, a loyal soldier and the only friend left that survived as far as I did in these 9 years of war." Said Mark, as his smile was gone.

"Don't worry, you have me as a friend now." Replied Kayle, Tapped on Marks hand firmly.

"Yea, I guess so."

Mark saw someone coming the restaurant, it was Vi and Caitlyn.

"Kayle, I think there is something wrong. Lunch is over." Said Mark and pointed and the entrance door.

End of CH.6


	7. Chapter 7

**I m sorry that I write this story across my submitting time, because I was at the end of term, therefore, lots of tests.**

**believe or not, I might have to push the next chapter even soon submitting, sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Caitlyn and Vi stepped into the restaurant, and told the waiter they wanted us.<p>

Kayle turned around as Mark told her lunch was over.

Kayle quickly paid the lunch and carried their shopping out the restaurant.

Mark asked what was happening and why they need him and Kayle.

Caitlyn simply answered that they needed some information about what they found on Ned.

They arrived at the police station, they came into a room with Ned's body on the metal table. He was covered with a white blanket.

On the other table of the side of the room placed with some items. Those items were taken out of Ned's body, including an incomplete amour on the table beside it.

"We opened his suit and took out all the scrap, we found out what we think are bullet shells, or heads."

Caitlyn took them to the table on the side. Mark looked detail of each item, each of them were incomplete rounds. There were:

Purple crystal, which were needle rounds left overs.

Orange shape but very thin stones, which were spiker rounds left overs.

The number of incomplete piece were a lot, they were all over the table. By rough count, maybe about 500 pieces.

Then they looked at the amour and the helmet, nothing look odd except that were a lot of scratches and burns.

Next they looked at the bit corroded dead body. It was the same as the day Mark saw it in the forest, but without the amour, they could tons of bullet holes on his body and limps. Burns were also on different parts of the body, most likely cause by plasma guns. There burns are slightly larger and there was also a long scar from the left shoulder to the right side of his hip.

"So do you know about these stuff?" asked one of the officers, with a notebook on his hand.

"Yea, I do. They were all left over of 3 different guns, Spikers, Needles and Plasma gun. For Plasma gun, I'm not sure about which type."

"Excuse me, can you explain a bit about what they are, sir."

Mark reached the ear phone he had and attach to a Lab computer on the side, Page quickly took over the use of the computer and a blue female figure showed on the screen.

"Page, please explain about the Covenant bloody guns for me." Asked Mark on the earphone.

"On it sir. Officer, what is your questions?"

The officer wasn't expect so, but soon he got used to ask a computer about the information.

Inside Mark's head, he could think of any idea, how can Ned got killed. The Spartan Shield was able to withstand bullets.

Kayle suddenly said to Mark, "Mark come see this."

Mark quickly came to Kayle from the other side of the room and lower his body trying to see what Kayle was seeing.

Kayle pointed at the large scratch on the amour, and the three different sizes of holes. All shape, thin but deep. It looked as same as the one that Mark got few days ago.

"Energy sword, no wonder he was killed. Just bullets and plasma, the shield can hold; but energy sword with bullets, death is on the deal." Mark said it slowly as he put his finger tips on the long deep scratch. "The right hand is another prove of an existent of energy sword."

"Hey Caitlyn, I think we found the tool that killed him."

"What is it?"

"An energy sword."

"Thanks you, both of you. We don't know anything about your world, Mark." Replied Caitlyn.

"You are welcome, Madam."

"And one more thing. This morning, Heimer came across me and give me this," Caitlyn handed out a piece of paper. "He told me to give it to you."

Kayle took it and said, "Okay, let's see what he is up too again."

What it said on it is, 'come find me, and I got something for Mark and Kayle, I mean both.'

They arrived at the workshop again.

They saw the big headed short man again, Heimerdinger.

"Well, what are you up to?" asked Kayle.

"I have made you both something special, so special that nothing existed before. It is marvels, fascinating!" exclaimed Heimerdinger.

He walked to the back of his workshop and push out a lorry. On the lorry, there were two garget. Neither one of them were finished, just scarp of something.

He then took out a hard covered bag pack with a shell like a beetle, half sized of a body, and hand it to Kayle. "This is a new invention of mine, never know if it works or not, you have to try it for me."

"So well then, do I have to hide my wings to wear that bag pack?" Asked Kayle, showing a not willing face.

"I afraid I made this for you, it will be such a pity if you don't want to try this wonderful design."

Kayle said something like a spell, then the wings slowly turn to gold dusts. First it was the feather, and then the skins, next the bone. Soon, the wings became marks on her back, nothing more.

She took up the bag and wore it on her back, some sort of belt on the side of the bad strips attached automatically. Then a small light slowly grow from the middle, then it became more and more bright. After that, it turn on as a light a yellow light, taking a bit blue on the side.

Later on, Heimerdinger took out a head set and asked Kayle to wear it.

"This head set can read your brain, listen to your voice. Give it a go, then you can see what it does. Try to think of flying, trust my inventions."

All at once, the bag pack opened the beetle shell, two robotic branches spread across the side. Next, some smaller branches lowered from the main branches, forming a wing-like structure.

"Wow, so you made me new wings that is kind of useless."

"Not just that, it is called 'Jet Wings'. Specially made for long journey, or non-angles. Try to think of flying an inch up above the floor."

And it lifted Kayle just one inch of the floor, Kayle didn't even said a word.

"Wow, this amazing, I don't believe it work!" Exclaimed Heimerdinger.

Just at this second, the jet engine stop, and Kayle landed on the floor again.

"Well… there is still some bugs and improvement to make, still, it is brilliant, wasn't it?"

"Yep, it is. But a jet pack maybe even more useful." Replied Mark.

"Don't listen to him, I like your design, these wings can help me to fly further!" Said Kayle, trying to cut Mark's word.

"O, Mark. You love this."

Heimerdinger took out a sensor, next to it, is a copy of his amour. But just one of his front arm amour.

"Well, what is it?"

"You will love this."

End of Ch.7

please review, help me to improve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I m really sorry that I submitted this so soon. good news dough, I finished my tests, therefore I got more time to write again.**

**however, in order to produce interesting stories, the time of submitting will stay in 24 hours.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What is this, some sort of amour?"<p>

"More than just a normal amour," Heimerdinger explained as he took out, a long metal frame, shaped like the same as the front arm, "Put it on, then I tell you what to do next."

Mark did it as he was told. Heimerdinger took an electric drill and lock it up, "do you feel comfortable? If not, I have to take it off."

"It is fine. What next?'

"Last time I see an audio device on your helmet when I took your amour off. I used that as a linking device to control this system."

"And?"

"And if you don't mind, here use this for now, next time bring your helmet."

He handed Mark an earphone, Mark put it on.

"Say 'Suit up'."

"Suit up!" Mark said.

With a second of delay, the amour outline glowed some orange lights. Then it flew all the way like magnetics and attached to Mark's metal frame, some more plate movements. And it stopped, a green amour was fully covering Mark's front arm.

"Man, believe it or not, in my world, we don't have such a design!"

"Thanks you! Is it comfortable?"

Mark swung he arm around and did all sort of fighting moves.

"Yes, but that shock was kind of hard, you might want to change the flying speed."

"Wonderful then, I take both back and fix them." Answered Heimerdinger as he disarmed Mark's Amour and took back Kayle's 'Jet Wing'. He then pushed the lorry back to his store room.

When he came out, Kayle asked him a question, "Remember that you ask us to visit Victor, but how? Zaun and Piltover aren't friendly neighbors, there aren't any trains from here to Zaun."

"Well, we don't have trains to Zaun, but there are rentable ships to the docks of Zaun. Rent one of them."

"Seem good to me, because Kayle looks rich to me." Mark said as he stand aside, looking at Heimerdinger's inventions. "She can pay that ride, I guess."

"What? How do you come up with 'I look rich'?" Kayle turned her head and shouted.

"Sorry, I take that back, madam." And continue looking at the display.

"Sorry about that Heime, I will take that as a suggestion to help you make a visit to see Victor."

"See, I told you." Said Mark, tried to keep it as quite as possible.

"YOU….."

*Smack*

"Well, I guess we have to tide you amour into the luggage and check out the hotel room."

Mark was rubbing his face, trying to rub of the red hand mark. He felt embarrass for that smack on the face. "Yea…. Why not?"

/

Soon, they packed up all they stuff, Kayle reviewed her wings again. Mark thought that Kayle wasn't normal with her wings hide, like her kindful and nice acts.

They walked all the way to the dock, with a name on top, saying 'to the Guardian's Sea'.

They saw a shop said, 'boats to rent'.

"Hey, what is a boat cost to Zaun?"

"I'm sorry, but the only one left here is very clumsy, you sure you want it?" as the shopkeeper pointed at a small wooden boat. It barely got anything, except a small roof, a small motor. Nothing else.

"Kayle, I don't think this a good idea. Too risky, the boat will get crushed in seconds." Mark whispered to Kayle.

"Yeah, that might happen. But how should we go there, on foot? You can't fly."

"I have a jet pack, but I can walk for miles too."

A flat face shown on Kayle face.

"What, I don't want to get drown that is."

"But I can't walk for miles, and I don't want to fly for that long."

"Sorry…"

"However, we might have to."

Mark raised his shoulders, acting like 'Whatever fits me'.

"Thanks you for the offer." Kayle said to the keeper.

/

Kayle and Mark soon arrived in front of a forest, after taking a long coach ride from Piltover. Mark was back in his suit and carrying a bagpack, containing their clothes and a sheet on top.

"We are here, it going take us about two to three day from here to Zaun." Said Kayle.

"This means….we have to camp in forest."

"Yep."

"I can sleep anywhere, but how about you?"

"I got myself a sheet before we left the city, remember?"

"Yea right."

So they started to walk on the walking path. They saw some other campers on the sides, some animals on the trees and grass. Inside Marks head, he had no idea what Kayle was going to be after 2 hours of walking.

And Mark was kind of right.

Kayle started to feel tired and asked for some rest.

"I asked if you want to fly, and you said it was the same. Now you are so damn tired, aren't you?"

"Yea, let's take a break."

"I think it is about sun set and some clouds are getting closer, I don't know if there are hidden threats in the night, better start to find a place to camp, if we wanted to."

"Ok, you go find one."

"Don't blame me for a bad choice."

"What Ever!"

They walked awhile, looking for a flat area, soon they came across a small broken wooden inn, "guess we can stay here, no one seem to be there for years."

"Sure, you DO know where to go, soldier boy."

So they went in the small inn, see how they were going to stay for the night. The inn was basically empty, nothing was there expect a broken table and some wood planks on the floor. Mark put down his bag and tried to find a nice, strong wall to put his weight on when sleeping. It was lucky that there wasn't a single hole on the cover.

Kayle stepped in and quickly sat on the floor, breathing exhausting air out of her mouth.

"Hey, Kayle."

"Yes."

"Where do you wanted to sleep? Surely that there weren't enough space here, only about 2.5 x 2 m2 of room."

Kayle didn't show any response, thinking.

"Well, I can sleep outside if you want." Then he started to head out side.

Kayle grabbed his arm, "stay with me here tonight."

"Okay then. As you wish."

Mark saw the sky turned black, he lifted the table and used it to block the door frame. There were a window on the same side of the door.

"I guess there might be some air coming from that window, so that it won't be too cold here."

"Don't worry about the coldness. I can handle that."

Kayle open her palms and blew some air into it, then close her palms and rubbed.

"That won't keep you warm, madam."

"Wait and see."

She opened her palms again, this time, there were something on her hand.

A small fire lighted on her hand.

"I better for the fire to sit on and burn."

"I stay here." Replied Kayle.

Mark found some barks and wood logs when he came back. Kayle placed her fire on the logs, where they were placed on some barks, this way the wooden floor won't get fire.

"I will cut the fire to smaller when we went to sleep." Mark suggested.

Kayle nodded.

Then she leaned her head towards Mark's chest, hugging him.

Mark raised his hand when Kayle did this, he slowly put his hand around Kayle's shoulders.

This actually gave Mark some sort of feeling, something that he did in the past. But he had no idea, what he remembered.

Kayle seemed to be sleeping already, she put her wings around the front of Mark. Mark quickly blow off most of the flames, and the light started to dim. So as the room.

"Screw it, just go to sleep Mark." He thought.

And he close his eyes, tried to enjoy the sleep.

End of CH.8


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys, I submitted this so late. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mark was still sleeping, but the dreams were terrible. They were flash backs.<p>

Very horrible ones.

Those were ones that stab you in the back, pull your heart out and sticking back in. Sticking inside the bones, bleeding the pain out of your body.

Mark was looking at a Spartan that laid on the medic bed.

She was injured.

She was one of Mark's friends, not just normal ones.

"Live in me." Mark said to her.

He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he wanted her to live.

He then signaled the pelican to take off. Only he was left on the hanger of the base, all now for him was to guard the base and held the outpost as long as he could, holding the Covenant from reaching the field medic base.

"Come on, fly away." He said as he looked backwards at the pelican. "Come on!"

Then suddenly a large blue light shot straight through the pelican.

Everything become slow motion, the pelican exploded in the mid-air. Pieces were metal falling from the sky. Larger pieces fell all the way down to the ground, with another huge explosion.

"NO!"

He fell on his knees, with his hand pressing on the floor.

She wasn't the first friend that he lost that week, many other friends of his died due to the massive invasion on that colony.

But she was too important to Mark, it cut Mark's heart into pieces.

He looked at the blue light source. At the end was a scarab. It was aiming him, and the base behind him.

"Take my soul, take me to where I belong."

*BAM*

Mark then saw several more flash backs.

Mark saw white hospital lights, some doctors were talking, some nurses were chattering.

But as for himself, he had no idea what was happening. "Where am I?"

Someone told him, "You were rescued. You are now save here."

He could started to feel lots of pain, coming from all parts of his body. His ears started to hear screaming. He turned his head, he saw bloods on sides of some curtains. People with lose limbs siting on wheelchairs, people with head bands around parts of their head. Crying of some soldiers, screaming of some awaken people, screaming out, "Please kill me! I don't want to live!"

Doctors are rushing from sides to sides, nurses running from rooms to rooms with medic tools on their trades.

That place look like living hell, he was being told he was saved, but he felt like dying slowly, being pull from alive and death.

He remembered what happened to him, remembering his best friends dying in front of him, over and over again.

Not to mention that he was wrapped with bandages around his body and limbs, he was powerless.

Tears came out of the corner of his eyes

"Why…..Why didn't I die…..why?"

*cough*

"Ahh, ah, ah." Screamed out of Mark's sleep, he was awake again. Trying to keep his voice low, not to wake up Kayle.

He looked around, seeing where he was. Then he looked at Kayle, who was still sleeping deeply. He tried to forget the flash back memories he just saw.

It was raining outside, the fire was ended. Thunder and lightings flashed into the dark inn, wind blew heavily at the window. It was lucky that the rain water didn't splashed on either one of them. There was a few inches of distances between the wet area and their sleeping area.

"Well, I'm glad that no water came from the cover." He said to himself.

Kayle wasn't holding him as tight as they started to sleep. Although the wings and the sheet were still covering him. He wanted to go back to sleep, however with the heavy rain kept hitting the cover, the noise was boring him.

"Guess I have to stay wake until the rain stops."

He looked thought the window, all he saw was rain water flying across the trees, in the reflections of moon light.

His flashback memories kept coming to his mind, like nails shooting into his brain, "just get away from me!" shouted Mark. As he push his hand on to his face and looked up at the cover.

"Hey….. You woke up so early?" Kayle said softly, opening her eyes and looked at Mark's.

"Nightmare. That it's." Replied Mark, padding Kayle's head gently, "Nothing big is happening, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"I am going out for a while to get small fresh air, I can't tell the differences between present and past. I'm so having confusions now."

Kayle held firmly of Mark's hand, and said, "I can speak with you, this way, I can change your thinking. Solving your node in your head."

Mark turned his head, "No, my past is too horrible to talk. Neither remembering it."

"Trust me, I'm healer."

"Healers only heal scars and wounds. What have happened to me, stuck inside my head. No matter how many times you have tried to forget, the next one get into you head."

Kayle felt sorry for Mark.

"Remember I was born in chaos, fighting in living hell for years? These experience, you can't never understand."

"Well, I do."

Mark felt surprise, he thought this innocence girl lived in peace, she wouldn't know how it felt like. "No way, Kayle."

"Listen to this story."

"Ok."

"Long ago, there was a judge in haven. He had two daughters, one with strength, and the other with magic. They lived happily in the paradise, playing together day after day. It took years for them to grow older.

After 200 years, the two sisters learned to master their ability. After another 50 years, they replaced the sits of the judgment court. The elder sister, the one with not only strength, but the power to raise death to living, took the sit. The younger one was being send to humanity to seek for evil, then sent the evil souls to the court.

As days passed by, the younger one returned to the haven, but she wasn't as pure compared to the day they spilt up for their own duties.

'Sister, welcome back.'

She annoyed her.

'Sister, it is really nice to see you again.' She said it louder.

'I don't want to speak to you.'

'What is it? Tell me sister.'

'You haven't seen what freedom is! Where people wanted to do what they want.' Screamed at her elder sister.

'Sister, the humanity world have taught you the acts of evil! You have to go for a purification lesson and healing.'

'NO! No, I'm not going for that!'

'Sister, you have misunderstand, we serve to maintain the balance and killed the sources of evil.'

'No, you have misunderstand them. They don't serve to be judge!'

'Listen to me!' as the elder sister grabbed both her sister's arms. 'Do not make me sent you to where the evil stands! You will never return to here!'

'I'm not a young girl anymore, let me go.' Shaking her sister's arms off.

'Then you left me no choice but to do so.' As for the elder sister, she showed no mercy on her face, but deep inside her heart, it was being broken, bleeding endlessly.

'Fight if you want me to go down to hell.'

So they fought, they fight for hours, then hours turned to days, days turned weeks.

One day, the sisters fell on the floor, breathing heavily.

The elder one stood up and said, 'sister, one last chance. Either you go for a single 30 years purification, or you go down to Hell!'

'Let there be pain.'

'I hereby, by the name of the god, I shall sent you to the enteral hell, however, your immortal life shall be kept with you. The minimum of years shall be 100 years.' Said the elder sister, holding her sword downwards, but it was kept in the air.

'Sister, why?' the elder sister thought.

'And this shall be it!' she stabbed her sword all the way breaking the smooth rock floor, as she finished her sentence.

The rock cracked and formed a circle around the young sister. An invisible wall was formed between them, cracks turned to glowing red, like flames.

Then all at once, the center of the rocks fell apart and formed a hole.

They then separated, two sisters lost their connections. The elder sister lost her favorite person."

"Well, the elder sister was indeed sad, losing her closest person."

"Yea…."

With Mark's notice through the dim light, he saw tears formed in Kayle's eyes, bursting at any moment. She was also not looking at Mark, instead, she was looking out the window.

Mark asked bravely, "Kayle, the story doesn't seem to be at the ending."

She nodded.

"This is how it ends: the judge have lost her favorite. The days later on, she couldn't keep her concentration on the duties. She soon broken apart and asked someone else to take the judge's sit.

From that day, she walked away from the haven and went down to humanity and seeking for a way to see her sister again. She kept herself to live as a normal woman in a village.

Till now, she still haven't seen her sister yet."

Mark thought for a while, "Can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Were you the elder sister in the story?"

She nodded.

End of Ch.9


	10. NEWS

Hi, guys.

I broke my arms (both) by CCF stuff, so I cant submit or write any story for a while,

Sorry for the delay of submmiting and now the broken arm thing.

So sorry, to anyone who are read, or looking for the next chapter.

/

I might need about at least 2 week till recover.

/

Best wish to all.

Friend of this writer.


End file.
